


Spent

by fishcollective



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, alternate ending included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say that Felicity has managed to make Oliver sweaty and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spent

Oliver rolls over to the side, panting heavily. A big grin lights up his face.

"Oh man. Phew. That… that was amazing. You, _you're_ amazing."

"Thanks. I mean… you did contribute. And rather well I'd say." Felicity laughs.

"That thing you did. The twist… oh. I did not expect that." He wipes some perspiration from his forehead and props himself up on his right elbow. "You're good."

"So are you, Mr Queen." She turns her head and smiles. "Ready for another round?"

"No way. I'm spent. How are you doing this to me?"

She just laughs. "Secrets."

"Secrets?"

"Yeah. That's what we do remember?"

"I'm floored. Literally."

"You are indeed on the floor Oliver. And I got you there."

He lifts his eyebrows, smile still tugging the corners of his mouth. "As I recall I was the one on top." 

"Details details. At least I finally managed to impress you."

"You're always impressive. No but really Felicity. How? Where did this come from?"

"Sara taught me a few things." She winks at him as she moves to get up. "And not all are for fighting. Maybe I'll show you the ones that aren't some day." 

As Felicity gingerly walks up the stairs and out the door Oliver falls back onto the mat with a thud, smiling widely.

**Author's Note:**

> So I sent this to my friend, and her reply was "HAHAH Omg, when i read the first few lines, I was like, "oh omg, she's writing porn now? oOOOOOOOOooOooooH" But no, sparring! YAY :))))"  
> I can't really write porn, but I can write this. So I decided to write an alternate ending, actually making it sexy times:
> 
>  
> 
> "You're always impressive. I love seeing you work your computer magic. But oh, did you work your magic on me tonight." He leans in and plants light kisses along her collarbone. She tastes salty and sweet, all at the same time.
> 
> "Mhm. And now I know that your hands are not just proficient when it comes to the b… oh," she cuts off as Oliver moves further down her torso, burning lips marking her skin. "I… I thought you said you were done?"
> 
> "I lied." He mumbles against her belly button. "It's what we do."


End file.
